A whole new vampire academy
by Thats-right-im-a-bitch-badass
Summary: Elianna/Eli is a Dhampir - she's based around Rose, but has three older brothers, adn a younger sister.  Usual pareings different names, might be some differnt attitudes. Just about her finding out and going 2 St.Vlads. Plz read.


**A whole new vampire academy**

**Elianna/Eli is a Dhampir - she's based around Rose, but has three older brothers (They're triplets) 10months older than her, Zach-Based around Mason-, Sean-based around Eddie, and Timothy/Tim-based around Christian. She also has a younger sister by two years named Emma-based around Mia after her mum died.**

**Her brothers are very over protective of her and her sister. And her sister's a girly girl, whilst she's a tomboy she likes Shopping, Boys, Partying, fighting, being centre of attention. But she's not selfish.**

**She also will meet and make four best-friends. Abigail-based around Lissa, Samuel-based around Adrian, Jackson/Jack-based around one of my friends in real life, and Sophie-based around another one of my friends.**

**A list to make it easier=**

**Elianna/Eli. Hall = Rose. H Zach. Hall = Mason**

**Sean. Hall = Eddie Timothy/Tim. Hall = Christian**

**Emma. Hall = Mia Abigail. Dragomir = Lissa**

**Samuel. Ivashkov = Adrian Jackson/Jack. Kola = my friend**

**Sophie. Torri = my friend Also Dimitri is the same except younger, so the same age a Eli, and his name Stepan (Stefan, pronunciation)**

**Also just a warning I'm an Aussie but I'll try and use American words. So if I get something wrong, blame the language barrier.**

**Ok so yeah, this is about her finding out about being a Dhampir and her and her brothers and sister going to . Hope you enjoy. **

**:) **

"Elianna Hall get up now, we have guests." My mother said trying to pull me out of bed; she never had been able to. "Sure, sure. Whatever excuse you have this morning. I'm gonna get up." I said.

"Fine, but I really am serious about the guests, well guest but still. Now get up! Otherwise I'll get your brothers to get you up." She said, it was meant to be a scary threat but my brothers didn't scare me. They were scared of me.

I sat up. "Close the door!" I yelled at her after she left, she came back and closed the door. Grumbling something incoherent under her breathe.

I changed into my favourite pair of daisy dukes, and my pink with black lace down the front crop top. I had been wearing crop tops all summer since I got my belly button pierced, I hat a diamond belly button ring, but right now I put in the one that clearly said _'Fck you'_. Everyone was so gushing over it when I first got it, one of the people from my school even got one too because she thought it would be cool to copy me.

**(A/N clothes on profile)**

"Eli are you done yet?" My brother Zach called up the stairs. "Nearly!" I called back.

I rushed into the bathroom, and brushed my hair. I loved my hair; it hung perfectly straight and was dark brown almost black. My sister got my mum's red hair and so did Zach. Where as Sean and Tim had the same hair as me, except it was short.

I brushed my teeth too, sprayed water on my face then dried it off, and I put in my black feather earrings, and then put my locket necklace on and my charm bracelet, and went downstairs.

I came into the lounge where everyone was sitting, even my father, which was a surprise he hardly ever visited. Then there was another woman I didn't know sitting on a seat facing everyone.

"So you must be Elianna, I'm Alberta Petrov, or Guardian Petrov." My mum and dad stiffened at that.

"It's Eli." I said and, shook hands with her and sat in between Zach and Sean on the Sofa** (couch, I dunno.)**, they put there arms around my shoulders protectively.

"Ok, so I know this must be weird for you, a complete stranger coming in-"

"Just cut the crap, and tell us why you're here." I said cutting in. She gave me a weary smile.

"Ok then, well I've come to take you to academy. I know you know nothing about us but you will learn." She said, taking a deep breathe.

"What? You can't take us, I've got my friends here, and everything I've ever known is here, you can't take us away from that." There was a chorus of _'yeah' _from my brothers and sister.

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice, we need more Dhampir's and you need to become guardians." Dhamp-what's? What the hell was this woman on? And guardians, seriously? What the hell's with that?

"I know your probably thinking what's a Dhampir, well it's a Dhampir or human cross Moroi. Have you ever wondered why, you're faster, have better hearing, better eyesight, and you're fitter. That's because you're all Dhampir's." She said. Now I was wondering. What the hell is a Moroi? Sounds like some kind of disease, if you ask me.

"What's a Moroi?" My sister asked, naturally she was calm in this situation, like in any situation.

"Well don't take this the wrong way they're vampires." She said weary, and she had a right to be.

"What? You're telling me I'm half an fcking vampire? You must be outta ya mind. I'm leaving." I stood up and walked out the front door.

Resisting the urge to punch something. I ran, and ran, and ran. Until I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around a saw a very tall guy, about my age running straight after me.

Shit, he was probably going to force me to go back. This guy was catching up to me; damn he was fast, probably because of those long, tanned legs. I bet he has allot of muscle. Shit, what was I saying, just keep running Eli. I sped up, working my legs even more. And yet still this guy was catching up. I went to the left and ran across the street, there was an oval here, and for sure I could loose him.

I kept running and I still could hear him behind me. "Stop! I have orders from Guardian Petrov to get you back to the house!" He yelled after me. "Piss off, and leave me alone!" I yelled back.

"So be it then." He said, and before I knew it he had picked me up whilst I was still running. He slowed down to a walk.

"What the hell! You can't just pick me up like that; I don't care what your stupid boss says now put me down".

"She's not my boss, she's my teacher. I came here with her just encase this very thing should happen. And I will not put you down, I have to take you back, and I have a feeling unless I carry you, you will run away again." He said in a calm voice.

"Hey I've got something to show you." I said, he looked at me curiously and I pointed at my belly button ring. I cracked up laughing from the look on his face.

He dropped me, and I landed on my bum, ouch!

He was momentarily stunned so I ran as far away from him as I could. Since we were on the oval I ran to the girls toilets. Surely he wouldn't come in here.

"Hey, get back here! Don't make me come in there!" He yelled from outside. I quickly looked around from the back window in one of the stalls, nothing, good.

I climbed through the window and ran as fast as I could, not to home but not to him either.

I could here him swearing very loudly behind me, he must have found my escape route. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"I can see you, you know. And pretty soon I'll catch up to you!" He yelled from behind me...

**So what do ya think should I keep going? Plz review, and I'll write more if not...**


End file.
